Assist grips or handles are installed on a ceiling of a vehicle compartment to provide a support for vehicle occupants. In a known design of this kind of assist grips, the grip includes a grip body, cavities located at opposite sides of the grip body and hinge assemblies installed in the cavities in a rotatable fashion, such that the grip body is rotatably mounted on a vehicle by the hinge assemblies provided at opposite sides.
As disclosed in Patent Literature 1 shown below, this assist grip includes on the hinge assemblies at opposite sides thereof mounting clips made of metal that are used to secure the grip to the body panel of a vehicle body. This mounting clip is formed into a generally “U” shape with metal having spring resiliency, and so fitted to a body of the hinge assembly as to cover a center support plate of the hinge body. Upon installation to the vehicle body structure, the mounting clips are inserted into rectangular holes formed on the body panel of the vehicle body such that engaging portions of bulging regions of each of the mounting clips engage with the periphery of the rectangular hole of the body panel, thus the assist grip is secured to the vehicle body structure.